Jueves
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: A veces perdemos el tiempo pensando demasiado, A veces no nos damos cuenta que el día perfecto para ser algo es hoy y a veces tomamos el valor de hacer algo pero es demasiado tarde ... En memoria al M11.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepusculoon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión

.

.

En Memoria al M11...

.

Jueves…

Hoy es el día Isabella Swan-me dije a mi misma mientras miraba la fecha en el celular… Jueves 3 de Marzo. Salí de la cama corriendo porque como para variar se me había hecho tarde y hoy tenía que verlo, luego de una ducha rápida tomé la falda que había elegido para hoy, era linda y sencilla, me hacía sentir femenina, calcé unas bailarinas y me coloqué un jersey de cuello alto; caminé a la cocina y tomé un par de sándwich de la nevera y una botella de agua mineral, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí a la parada del autobús.

45 minutos después entraba al metro afanosamente comprando el tiquete y deseando volar hasta la estación

Si perdía el metro de 8 perdería mi oportunidad y mi recién adquirida valentía…

Por un pelo de rana calva no había perdido el metro, me senté en una de las butacas y encendí mi Mp4, tratando de calmar un poco mi nerviosismo.

Había llegado a España hace alrededor de siete meses por medio de una pasantía en mi universidad de Seattle, solo serían 10 meses y luego por fin me titularía, todo iba bien hasta el día que ingresamos a clases, el primer día que te vi.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,**_

_**si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,**_

_**tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**y preguntarte quién eres**_.

Tomaste el metro en la estación Twiligth, dos estaciones después de donde yo lo tomaba; eras hermoso, alto, ni muy musculoso pero tampoco delgado, los ojos de color verde mar más bonitos que haya visto y el cabello de un extraño color rojizo o ¿cobre? Lo que mas me gustaba era esa forma en la que se te veía como la melena de Simba, parecías un modelo sacado de una portada de revista juvenil, por un momento nos miramos y me diste una débil sonrisa luego te sentaste frente a mí y sacaste tu libro del código civil.

De eso hace ya siete meses, siempre quería hablarte pero cuando te veía yo simplemente me quedaba sin habla y tal como hacia siete meses en la estación Twiligth el se subió.

Caminaste con paso decidido hasta sentarte frente a mí, me removí incomoda quitando uno de mis audífonos y alisando las inexistentes arrugas de mi falda

Vamos háblale… ¿Recuerdas? hoy es el dia ¡HOY!-gritó mi vocecita interior, me armé de valor para hablarte y te miré fijamente, te habías puesto los lentes y como siempre te enfrascaste en un libro.

Abrí la boca para hablarte pero como las últimas mil veces me arrepentí, miré al cristal y bostecé, apartando de mí las lágrimas que purgaban por salir.

Era una cobarde…

_**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas**_

_**que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,**_

_**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**se inundan mis pupilas.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,**_

_**yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,**_

_**apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**y me pongo a temblar.**_

Por el cristal vi que alzabas la vista del libro así que te miré y tu suspiraste dejando escapar una risilla, cierro los ojos buscando valor y maldigo cuando veo que vuelves la vista al libro…Idiota-grita mi vocecita-se me hace difícil respirar siento como de un momento a otro me hice pequeñita, mi cuerpo se sacude frenéticamente, dos estaciones después te levantas con todo tu porte de actor de Hollywood y te bajas en la estación Luna Nueva, la misma rutina de todos los días.

Mis lágrimas se desbordan.

COBARDE! Si, mil y una vez cobarde

.

.

.

Jueves 11 de Marzo…

Ha pasado una semana desde mi intento fallido de hablarte, todos los días reúno el valor para decirte "Hola"

Cuatro letras que son muy difíciles de pronunciar, el metro hace su parada en Twiligth, miro ansiosa cuando te subes y mi corazón se dispara como cada vez que te veo, te sientas al frente como siempre y empieza mi tortura. Siete estaciones contigo frente a mí, siete estaciones deseando escucharte aunque a veces tengo suerte y te montas con ese amigo tuyo, gracias a él sé cómo te llamas, pero cuando estás solo no hay nada, solo silencio…

_**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,**_

_**como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,**_

_**de estaciona estación,**_

_**de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio.**_

Entonces como siempre dos estaciones antes de bajarte tus ojos se despegan de tu libro, mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos e internamente cuento 3…2…1, suspiras y yo cierro los ojos regulando lo que ese suspiro le hace a mi corazón, mi cuerpo tiembla, bajas la vista y vuelves al libro.

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,**_

_**yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,**_

_**apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**y me pongo a temblar.**_

Es hoy, es ahora, debo hacerlo

¡Hazlo!-grita mi voz interior

Siento mis labios despegarse y lo hago te llamo…

-Ed..Edward … ese es tu nombre, tartamudeo en un susurro y siento como mi sangre se aglomera en mi rostro, Dios pensarás que soy tonta, escucho tu sonrisa y yo solo espero que se abra un hueco y me trague la tierra.

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,**_

_**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,**_

_**supongo que piensas que chica más tonta,**_

_**y me quiero morir.**_

Alzas la mirada ¡me has escuchado!, te levantas de la silla y vuelves a sonreír, mi corazón bombea rápidamente y apenas contengo la respiración cuando te sientas a mi lado.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías-dices en un susurro, tu voz es suave y aterciopelada-te voy a parecer un loco, pero cada día desde hace siete meses, cojo este metro, aunque el directo me sirve, me levanto una hora más temprano solo para verte, deseando que algún día me hablaras-quiero llorar-yo… no entiendo lo que me pasa contigo, pero cuando me bajo del tren siento…-se calló-siento que te extraño, llámame loco o lo que quieras pero yo-vuelves a callar como pensando en si decirme lo que tienes pensado y no -¿Me aceptarías un helado cuando me baje en la próxima estación? …. Siiiii, grita mi vocecita, me sonrojo y asiento levemente, me miras con esa mirada verde esmeralda… tus ojos son tan bonitos… Asiento y te sientas a mi lado, tu mano se rueda hasta atrapar una de las mías, mientras llegamos a la estación Eclipse

¡Por fin!...creo que es un sueño y voy a despertar en mi cama diciendo ¡hoy es el día!

_**Pero el tiempo se para,**_

_**te acercas diciendo,**_

_**yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,**_

_**cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.**_

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,**_

_**un día especial este 11 de marzo,**_

_**me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**que apaga la luz.**_

Suspiro nuevamente cuando tu mano aprieta la mía, tus ojos me miran enamorados y no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo, todos estos meses, suspiro de dicha y en un arranque de adrenalina dejo que mi cabeza se apoye en tu hombro… Y es cuando un sonido estruendoso me lleva a la oscuridad…

.

.

.

Abro los ojos lentamente, no puedo ver nada solo humo y más humo enfoco mis ojos buscándote tu mano aún está agarrando la mía

-¡Edward!-quiero gritar pero mi garganta está completamente seca, no siento mis piernas, mi boca sabe a metal y me duelen los brazos, miro hacia arriba los asientos están allí

¿Qué sucedió?, escucho quejidos y una especie de explosión en el vagón delantero, me aferro a tu mano y siento como me aprietas

El dolor lacera mis sentidos, pero tu mano en la mía es mi antídoto, quiero dormir quiero cerrar los ojos, no lo soporto Dueleeee

Enfoco mi vista otra vez ¿Dónde estás?... Te veo , veo cómo te arrastras hasta llegar más cerca de mí, tu bello rostro está cubierto de sangre, estiro mi otra mano y limpio la sangre de tu frente, suelto tu mano y me impulso tomándote de las mejillas, no puedo mover mis piernas, solo sentir el dolor en mi estómago y la sangre en mi boca… Te miro a los ojos y estás llorando.

¡No quiero que llores, no hoy!

Quiero gritar, trato de hablar y no puedo, escupo un poco de sangre a mi lado y me impuso nuevamente para poder alcanzarte, limpio mi boca con la manga de mi jersey y toco tus mejillas nuevamente,

¡Quiero ser valiente! ¡Quiero ser valiente!

Me impulso un poco más sintiendo como mi estómago se contrae violentamente, llevas tu mano que también está ensangrentada a mi rostro y recoges la lágrima que ha salido de ellos.

-Yo…Yo-haces una mueca, algo te está lastimando pero no puedo ver que es- te quiero-dices e intentas decirme algo más, te callo, hago un último impulso, un último esfuerzo, ya que las energías se me acaban; Te beso, junto tus labios los míos disfrutando del sabor de tu saliva y de tus sangre mezclada con la mía. Cierras los ojos y te entregas a ese beso y yo también, acaricio tu cabello Cobrizo… Ese es el color, mis dedos pasan por el como tantas veces soñé hacerlo y entonces, todo se vuelve borroso, confuso, creo no poder más, un nuevo espasmo sacude mi cuerpo, respiro fuertemente sintiendo que tus labios han dejado de moverse un nuevo espasmo me hace gritar mudamente y no puedo más, me dejo ir a la oscuridad.

_**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,**_

_**me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,**_

_**dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**el último soplo de mi corazón**_.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy Alice Brandon trasmitiendo para TvNoticias, en este momento el sacerdote Weber, se encuentra en la estación Eclipse, realizando una ceremonia en honor a las víctimas del accidente del pasado Jueves

-Y recibe señor en tu seno las almas de los que perecieron el pasado 11 de Marzo

-Jessica Stanly

-Felix de Georgi

-Evelys Run

-Dimitri Vulturi

-Heydi Volterra

-Samuel Winston

-Rosalie Hale

-Kate Winslet

-Andrea Thino

- Thiago Denali

-Edward Masen

-Isabella Swan

Amen

Un amen colectivo se escucha en la antigua estación del metro, mientras los socorristas siguen buscando desaparecidos, para ustedes Informa desde la estación Eclipse… Alice Brandon

.

.

.

Sin nada que decir mas que agradecer a mi ami Laura Castiblanco... Te quiero nena...


End file.
